


Turning Point

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke wants a taste.  Just one taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

He wants a taste. Just one taste. 

It’s something that Duke’s started to think of lately whenever he’s near Nathan. He’s not sure when his dislike of Nathan turned into interest. Maybe it had to do with Audrey showing up in Haven and forcing them to interact more. 

Maybe it had to do with Duke finally dealing with things he’d pushed down deep inside of himself for years. Like how he was drawn to men as much as women. Or how he’d come to actually like Nathan at times. Liked the way Nathan looked out for the community of Haven. 

Whatever it was, Duke just wanted one taste of Nathan to satisfy his curiosity and to get Nathan out of his mind. 

Duke got his chance during one of the events the Troubles wrecked upon the town. About to leave to do something that was going to lead to his death for sure this time, Duke fisted Nathan’s shirt and pulled him in to kiss him hard. 

Nathan stiffened as Duke kissed him. But just before Duke went to pull away, Nathan relaxed, head tilting to bring their mouths into a better position as he returned Duke’s kiss. 

It left both of them panting hard and starting at each other. 

It was the kind of kiss that changed everything if Duke lived through this.


End file.
